


Baby Boy

by ShadowIsEm



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers - Freeform, Baby Boy, BoyxBoy, Eventual Smut, Faster paced, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, Pet Names, Peter is confused, Sex, Spideypool - Freeform, X-Men features, mature - Freeform, some stony in there, wade wants attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIsEm/pseuds/ShadowIsEm
Summary: Spider-Man and Deadpool. That's like putting a puppy in the same room as a rutting hound.It shouldn't mix.





	1. Hero

Peter didn't know who Wade Wilson was.

Why Mr Stark kept bringing him up anxiously and continuing to tell Peter to stay the hell away from him.

Everyone seemed to be buzzing about this man, Wade, Deadpool, the annoying dickhead. He clearly had a reputation. People at school would talk about him sometimes, Peter wanted to ask them what they knew but never acted on it.

He never had the time to look the man up so it was almost a nagging yet useless thought in the back of his mind. Peter asked Captain A about Wade once but Steve simply responded 'no' and that was the end of the topic.

Was he really that bad?

Peter thought about this more than necessary. It was really none of his business but when people keep bringing it up, telling him not to even think of the name 'Deadpool'. it does make you curious. Then again, curiosity does kill the cat after all.

However, Wade knew Spider-Man. Oh yes he did. He's like the knight-in-shining armor to the city. Or rather, the knight in shining spandex.

He'd see the little hero, swinging his way overhead like he owned the sky. He'd see him occasionally in the streets likewise, perhaps helping little old ladies and granting children the chance to cross the street.

'What a cute little thing', White would say. 'We should introduce ourselves', Yellow would include.

Of course when Deadpool asked Tony Schmuck if he could meet the somersaulting spider boy, he was kicked out of the building with a threat of being placed under a restraining order. It's not like he was planning to fuck the kid up... At least not yet.

When he finally did come face-to-face with the little thing, it wasn't exactly how he imagined it. He was hoping for something pizzazz perhaps, like fireworks or roses being fluttered over his body.

No.

It wasn't exactly roses that was covering him, more like some kind of science project that could replicate something of webs which held him into a wall like glue.

He was on a damn mission. He's a mercenary after all, it's normal to be chasing these fuckers down the street. All he did was do his job. He supposed it looked rather suspicious, seeing a red costumed git waving his katana's around while he bolted after a hysterical man.

And he was so close to catching him when he was suddenly forced into the wall by a web of... Web?

"You're pretty bold, running down the street not-so-discreetly waving weapons in the air like a loon", the voice of a young man reached his ears and Deadpool immediately stopped struggling to take a gander at the stranger in spandex.

"Oh the hero strikes again, stopping a criminal from stopping a worse criminal, aren't you quite so noble?" Deadpool grinned broadly behind his mask as his eyes raked up and down the slim body of the hero.

Spider-Man, looked after the man who hadn't stopped running, a gruff mumble coming from his mouth as he chased after him before doing exactly as he had to Wade by pinning him down on the floor with his web.

"That's cheating! What I was going to do is much better for the sake of society!"

"What would that be? What would you do?" Spider-Man looked back at Wade in annoyed curiosity, his voice was loud and obnoxious. The sooner the cops get here, the sooner he can leave the company of this... Person.

"Oh you know, take him for a trip down the path of a nearby park? Send him singing his way down straight to hell with all his friends, like Francis and Hitler", Wade sang cheerily and this seemed to have unsettled the hero, watching as he took a small step back.

"I'm glad we could finally meet Spidey! I asked Iron pants to organise a date for you and I but he still hasn't got back to me. We could always do it Romeo and Juliet style, go behind the parents backs and all", he chuckled and Spider-Man's muscles tensed.

"Oh... You're Deadpool?"

"AH! You've heard of me! I'm so flustered and happy about that! Our forbidden love is already set in stone!" Deadpool squealed and Spider-man couldn't help but sneer from behind his mask, really really wishing he could just leave now.

"What... Are you talking about?"

"So young, so naive. Ah! You have so much to learn baby boy. But I, Deadpool will be honored to show you everything I know. And I mean... Everything", his voice grew a few octaves deeper and it sent shivers rattling down along Spider-man's spine and he felt greatly unnerved by this... Man.

You're... Crazy".

"The best people are crazy baby boy".

"Don't call me that", Peter barked. He was very annoying. Peter now understood why everyone said what they did about Deadpool. So obnoxious.

"Listen, Baby Boy... I'd love to sit and chat, but I really gotta go, I have things to do, people to kill and all, could you make this easier and cut me loose? That'd be swell", Deadpool spoke in a sickly sweet voice and Spider-man chuckled mockingly as he looked away from the masked merc, hearing the screeching of sirens come closer.

"You actually think I'd let you-" When he looked back, there was a gap around his webs, the man once occupying it was missing from it's place and when Peter looked around, he couldn't catch sight of him.

What the fuck?

He sprung up onto a streetlight and swung from building to building to try and spot where he had gone but failed.

How annoying.

___________

As I said I would! A Spideypool story that I have been DYING to write since I seriously SERIOUSLY ship them. This is gonna be... A spicier story than my usual ones, so don't come crying to me later when you get offended by Wade slamming Peter up against the wall and nailing him.

All I'll say is... I told you so!

Enjoy!

~ShadowIsEm~


	2. Mocking

Ever since Peter met Deadpool, all he could seem to think about was that obnoxious ass. He was coming up everywhere, everyone was talking about him. It was so annoying.

Of course, since Mr Stark seems to have eyes everywhere, he immediately took Peter aside and expressed that he should avoid making any more contact with the mercenary. Peter explained that he was just fulfilling his purpose and stopping the creep from being... What he was.

"He gets a pass kid", Mr Stark scoffed, not really liking the words coming out his mouth. "It doesn't please me any more than it does you to say that he is an exception. No one can lock him up and he... Kinda does fill the quota as a hero. Don't give me that face kid, you think I like that masked maniac waltzing his way through the city like some headless chicken? My point is, if you see him doing something... Off. Detain the victim and ignore Wade as much as you possibly can", Peter didn't like this one bit.

Some hero that creep is.

Peter walked home after his usual routine of scoping the city, his head hung with his feet dragging on the pavement. He couldn't stop thinking about Deadpool. Why was he just 'off the hook' for being just as bad as a criminal?

Well when he asked Captain A, he said that they tried to arrest Wade a couple of times before but since the guy is immortal and incredibly obnoxious, he ends up being released eventually. Whether it was through worming his annoying ass out of court, or he was being protected by the X-Men mutants.

Peter didn't know much about the mutant society. He never really cared to learn because he was comfortable where he was, but he couldn't understand why they would protect a maniac like Deadpool.

He was cut off from his thoughts rather suddenly as he heard a crash down a vacant road, his eyes narrowing as he tried to locate the source of the noise.

"You can't kick me out! Think of the shit I've done for you! Come on! What do you want me to fuckin' do!? How about this, if you let me stay a itsy bitsy while longer, I'm sure I can make your night a whole lot better big guy!" Peter almost felt his brain cells dying as he distinguished the voice shrieking.

Just his lucky day? After the past two weeks, he was wondering when he'd have to bump into him again.

"Hahaha, you seem a bit tense? How about I-uh, relieve your stress that you can't get rid of?" He heard a smack and soon the familiar red costumed loon stumbled back onto the curb, his hand on his cheek.

"Stay the fuck away Dead!" A gruff voice snarled followed by a crash of a door slamming.

Deadpool seemed surprisingly calm for someone who just got decked out a bar, small chuckles leaving his lips as he rubbed his cheek before he staggered to his feet. Peter continued to watch him with annoyed curiosity. He knew he shouldn't linger, Deadpool seemed like the kind of character to go out of his way and interact with whomever was willing to give him their attention.

This theory was proven as Deadpool took notice of the eyes that burned through him, turning his head in the direction of Peter.

"Heya kiddo, don't mind me... Halloween came early this year", Deadpool chortled and Peter rolled his eyes before turning on his heel to walk away. "Hope you enjoyed the show! Tune in next week for Deadpool's second saga of sex in the city!"

Peter chuckled at that one and spared Deadpool a glance. Bad idea.

"You're a brave one aren't ya?" Deadpool was a lot closer than he was just now. Peter hoped that Wade didn't have any habits of following children around unless it was just that Deadpool could tell who he was. No, that's impossible, it's probably just because Wade was a creep.

He hoped Wade understood that there was a difference between being funny and being a creep that follows high school boys. Peter could handle it, but he wasn't so sure about other teens.

"Do you usually follow students around like this?" Peter had to ask, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Deadpool. "Usually when 16 year old's or younger see me they just scurry off and ignore me".

"I'm not 16", Peter scoffed.

"Well, that's a lie, no one really pays attention to me, I'm here wondering what's so different about you that you watched my performance?" Peter could sense Wade was smiling. Wade kept a safe distance, at least 10 feet away from Peter and it looked as though he had no intention of coming any nearer.

Peter didn't answer, he only took a few steps back. "Don't worry kid, I'm not interested in child porn", Wade's voice indicated his smile was growing.

"You expect me to just believe that?"

"Oh I dunno, it's your decision. How old are you, 15? 14?"

"I'm 18", Peter spat at him, not really liking it when people got his age wrong. "Ah, it seems you're one of those 'late bloomers' then?" Wade snickered and this simple comment could've made Peter explode from anger. Was he mocking him? Him? He just got kicked out of a bar and tried to sweet talk the bouncer by offering to suck his dick.

Or... Something along those lines.

"Your voice sounds familiar", Wade hummed in thoughts, crossing his arms and leaning slightly forward. Peter's rage almost instantly drained as his heart stopped.

"W-Why would it? I've never seen you in my life! I wish it could've stayed that way!" Peter wanted to slap himself for being so obvious and stupid. He was usually better at hiding his identity, but Wade had caught him so off-guard, he just... He panicked.

"Wow", Wade chuckled. "Now I'm really convinced, damn do you study dramatic arts?" Deadpool teased and his head nodded slowly, indicating he was looking Peter over.

"Your ignorance pisses me off, can I go now?" Peter scoffed, trying to play off his failed attempt to act natural against Wade's suspicions. Wade hummed in thought, still studying Peter even as the younger boy turned away and anxiously tried to nonchalantly leave the scene. He wanted to run or start freaking out but he had to seem normal and take a random route to avoid Deadpool following him or suspecting anything more.

Just before he got the chance to turn the corner away from Deadpool's curious eyes he heard a hum of realisation followed by a chuckle.

"Nice to see you again, baby boy".

_______________


	3. Guilty

Baby boy?

What was his obsession with that pet name? 

Whatever it was, the moment Peter heard it he immediately bolted down the road in panic. Did he call him that because he recognized his voice? Or did he just have a tendency to call teenage boys that? Either way it made him uncomfortable. 

If Wade did so happen to figure out who he was, Peter hoped that he wasn't going to go round blubbering about it to everyone. 

Peter ran around in circles for an hour and a bit, making extra sure that Deadpool wasn't following him before he actually arrived back at Aunt May's. 

He quietly snuck in through the door and looked around in the dark before he switched on the lamp. He was honestly starving, it's been a long and demanding day, he deserved something to eat. 

With a heave of breath he placed his backpack on the dinning table before heading over to the kitchen and looking for something to snack on. 

"A bit late again aren't we?" He cried out with a jump, banging his head on the bottom of the cupboard before he shot around and saw his aunt staring at him with an exhausted expression on her face. "Listen, I know you're probably mad-"

"I'm not mad", she shook her head faintly. 

"Oh- uh... You're not?"

"Just concerned. Here I am, staying up late at night waiting for you to come home. What do you do? Are you involved with some shady things?"

"What- No! Nothing like that! It's just Mr Stark has been really busy these days and I'm trying to do all I can... I'm sorry I'm not here that much..." Peter felt bad. He always made her worry. 

"You... You're too old to have me babying you I suppose... you're 18 already and almost ready to leave school. I shouldn't be so hard on you but I just can't help but worry..." she walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a tired smile. 

Peter couldn't help but think... She's the last person that needed to apologize...

"I'll stop nagging you... but an evening where we could have dinner together would be nice once in a while you know? I barely know who you are and you live here. Eventually you're gonna move out and after that I'm sure I'll see you even less judging how busy you always are", her smile turned sadder as the guilt grew heavier in Peter's chest. 

"I love you okay?"

"I love you too Aunt May", he responded and she smiled, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before she left the room with one last wave. 

Peter forgot about his hunger as he dragged himself out the kitchen, grabbing his bag and trudging to his bedroom. 

He placed a hand on his door and pushed it open, stepping inside and lightly kicking it shut before he looked up and his heart stopped. 

"Nice room you got here, real cosy", Wade commented as he did a small spin to get a full scope of the room. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?! You followed me home? You creep!" Peter hissed quietly, hoping not to alert his aunt of the intruder residing in his bedroom. 

"I wouldn't say I followed you home. That would be so stalker-y. I watched over you on your travels like the good guardian angel I am", Wade nodded at his reasoning like he almost believed himself. 

"Why?!"

"You're real cute you know? Now I see why Iron pants values you so highly", Peter's face paled and Wade giggles like a teenage girl while pointing at him. 

"I'm right! Your face said it all! You are Spider-Man!"

"Would you shut up!? My aunt might hear you!" Peter hissed, flailing his arms around frantically while taking a few steps closer to Wade. This was really really bad. Could Peter possibly be able to convince Wade that he wasn't Spider-Man? Would it even matter? God if Mr Stark found out about this, Peter would be in some serious hot water.

"Aren't you old enough to live on your own? Hmph I guess you are near finishing school? Shame, since you're so set on keeping quiet I guess that throws my plans out the window", Deadpool crossed his arms and let out a disappointed grunt. 

"What plans?"

"I didn't have many. But I was really hoping to do something along the lines about making you scream underneath me".

What. 

Did. He. Just. Say?

God was he implying what Peter thought he was? If not, Wade was very bad at making things not weird and uncomfortable. Peter's face reddened drastically and he turned away from Deadpool as his teenage mind went raging with imagination. Too much imagination for his own good...

"Why would you say something like that to me? You creep! I don't know who you are but you've got the wrong guy!"

"Oh no, I know I'm not mistaken. How could I forget an ass like this?" Deadpool presses his entire front against Peter's back and the smaller male let out a gasp as large hands cupped and squeezed his behind. 

What the fuck. 

Peter lunged away from his filthy grasp which ended up with him slamming into the wall with a loud thud. 

"Peter?" Aunt May let out a call and he squealed. 

"S-Sorry May! I fell over my bag! I'm fine!"

"Honestly! You gave me a fright! It's late! Go to sleep!"

"Will do! Sorry!" Peter whipped around and glared at the masked creep who smiled to him from behind his mask, swaying back and forth on his feet like a giddy child. 

"Why the fuck did you do that!?"

"Do what? You're going to have to be specific~" Deadpool stepped up to him again and pressed him up against the wall, his thumb and index finger pinching Peter's chin. 

"Get off! Get away from me! I swear I'll tell Mr Stark that you're molesting me!"

"Will you now?" Deadpool chuckled huskily, Peter feeling chills run all the way down his spine. "Because Mr Schmuck knows that you are perfectly strong enough to push me away and get rid of me. All you have to do is convince yourself enough that you don't want me here", Wade leaned closer and Peter turned his head away, shoving Deadpool off harshly. 

"Get out!" He snapped quietly. "Get out of my fucking room! I want you out! Get out!"

Wade let out a brief chuckle and gave a small curtsy, slipping his way silently out the window and just like that, he was gone. Leaving Peter to his raging thoughts and hormones. 

________


	4. Face

{Early update because I'm impatient and enjoying this story!}

Peter had to wait another two weeks before the red suited maniac made his appearance again. 

Peter wasn't sure why, he could barely understand, but deep inside, he wanted to see the merc more and more as each day passed. He'd never say it out loud, he barely even wanted to think it but he shamefully knew it was the truth.

God, Wade had an extreme magnetic pull to him. A pull Peter just couldn't resist. He tried not to be obvious about his interest to see the man, he would look around more often when he was swinging through the streets, keeping a keen eye out for a particular lunatic in a red suit.

Of course the day after Wade snuck into Peter's room, since Mr Stark has eyes everywhere, he was immediately on Peter's case.  In fact, even Captain A was on his case, stressing how dangerous it is to be involved with Deadpool. 

Honestly, those two acted like his unofficial fathers 99% of the time. 

Peter was old enough to take care of himself. He could handle himself against an immortal creep any day... At least he hoped he could. However, Wade didn't seem like he intended to harm Peter in anyway. It's just that a lot of the time he sent these 'creep' signal's that Peter just couldn't ignore.

When Spider-Man saw him again, he couldn't help but roll his eyes behind his mask and feel the extreme need to just leave the scene but also to accuse Deadpool of being a part of the robbery that he had just stopped. 

He went with the latter. Marching up to the red suited loon and jabbing a finger in his chest. "You had something to do with this! Didn't you, creep?"

Deadpool let out a dramatic gasp while placing his hand to his chest. "I would never dream of pulling such a federal offense! What do you take me for? A delinquent?!" Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes again at Deadpool's comment. 

"Then why else would you just be lingering right outside a crime scene? Looking all high and mighty?" Peter barked, not aware of the curious eyes that observed the two costumed characters as they fought. Well, Peter was doing more of the fighting while Deadpool played the bemused fool.

Honestly, Peter knew that Deadpool had nothing to do with the robbery, it was obvious that Wade wasn't one to look for an arrest by performing criminal activity that was outside his mercenary career. No, Peter just wanted an excuse to talk to him... How pathetic.

"Oh Spidey, I just wanted to see you in action, watch those muscular legs work and that tight ass flex, mmm. Can really get a man going if you know what I'm saying", Deadpool commented while leaning closer to Spider-Man who growled and leaned back. 

"You're sick".

"On the contrary, I'm healthier than I've ever been!"

"In the head", Peter concluded and Deadpool threw his head back to holler in amusement. "Oh you don't have to tell me! White and Yellow make sure I'm aware each and everyday!"

"White and Yellow?"

"Mhmm! They're the voices in my head!" Deadpool poked his temples with his index finger as he giggled like a child, really creeping Spider-Man out more than he realised. So he does have a few loose screws.

"You're-"

"Spider-Man! Is it true you and Deadpool are partners now!?" It seemed the press have made their way to the scene.

"What? No I-"

"Is Deadpool going to join the Avengers team! Will it be announced by Tony Stark if that's the case?!"

"What does Iron Man have to say about your partnership with Deadpool!?"

"Are you two lovers?!"

Spider-Man was flabbergasted and backed away slightly, the more questions that were thrown at him, the more it made his head spin. "We're not together! In no shape or form whatsoever!" Spider-Man cried out, waving his arms around frantically but Deadpool had other ideas. 

"Ain't he the cutest? You can't help but love this ball of heroism." 

Just this one comment made the crowd scream with accusations and questions, Spider-Man panicking and grabbing Wade by the wrist before he shot his web up and catapulted over the buildings, keeping a firm grip on the mercenary's wrist and he swung overhead. It probably looked worse than it was, Spider-Man, grabbing Deadpool and fleeing the scene. But Peter felt if he left Wade there, he'd start hollering some gibberish that would make things worse.

Deadpool quickly wrapped his arms around Peter's torso, fearing that Spider-Man might just drop him and also because he really wanted to hold him. 

Once they were far enough from the eyes of cameras, Spider-Man settled on a billboard post, prying Deadpool from his waist and taking a few steps to the end of the sign, crossing his arms over the railing and exhaling deeply. 

Deadpool observed him from where he stood, not really knowing what to say for the first time. Of course, White and Yellow had a number of things they wanted to say but Deadpool thought against following their demands. 

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Paradise?" Peter chuckled falsely, moving down and sitting down with his legs dangling over the edge. "You call this paradise?"

"You're the hero after all, everyone loves you, you have the respect and guidance of the Avengers... That sounds pretty damn great to me", Wade waltzed over and sat beside Spider-Man who didn't move away or look at him. 

"It's stressful. I know... I should be thankful but... It's a lot. I can't do this or that otherwise I'll ruin the image of the Avengers and if that happens, Mr Stark will look bad and get a lot of trouble from everyone since he was the one who offered to bring me in..."

"He seems to like you though. I don't think he'll punish you for something like being accused of working with me. He'll sort the whole thing out..." Wade didn't know why he was being so nice, it's just that something about seeing this young hero sad made him crack a bit on the inside.

"Yeah, but he'll still be mad. After all, he's told me many times not to associate with you at all... I'd hate to break his trust after all he's done for me", he hung his head glumly and Wade couldn't help but frown a bit.

After a brief silence, Wade spoke up again.

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"You're not gonna tell me your legal name is 'Spider-Man' are ya?"

"Ha... No, it's... It's uh Peter, my name is Peter", Peter laughed gently as he answered Wade's question, turning his head so he looked over at him. "Yours is Wade right?"

"Correct", Wade chuckled and tilted his head slightly, surprised at the warm glow that echoed throughout his body as Peter let out another gentle laugh. 

Peter. Peter. Peter.

Such a cute name. It somehow fitted him. Wade wanted to see his face again, he wanted Peter to take off the mask himself without being forced to do it. The two sat in silence, just staring at one another, there was no need to speak. It would be better off with no conversation, they didn't really have the energy to bicker at this moment. They were just surprised that they could have such a calm talk.

"What do you look like?" Peter finally asked quietly and reached out as if to try and take off Wade's mask. He was surprised when Wade leaned away from his hand, clearly not up to the challenge of revealing himself.

"What do you think I look like?"

"I dunno... That's why I wanna see", Peter reached for it again but this time Wade took his hand and intertwined their fingers, expecting Peter to try and pull his hand away but found himself bemused when he did no such thing. 

"You've seen my face..." Peter sluggishly pulled off his mask with his free hand, his soft and messy hair washing lazily over his dark eyes. "Why can't I see yours?"

"I'm flattered baby boy, you wanna see big daddy's face that badly?" Wade tried to hide his nervousness behind his humour, as he always did and would. He didn't want to show Peter his monstrosity of a face. It was all going so well, he didn't want something as simplistic as his features to ruin the entire thing. 

"You have raging herpes or something?"

"Eh, not exactly", Wade giggled lightly at his question. It didn't look very different from herpes...

Peter pouted and Wade couldn't help but sigh at how cute he looked. He reached his hand that wasn't holding Peter's up to the younger males face and traced his gloved fingers over his cheek which surprisingly, Peter leaned into like an attention hungry kitten.

Wade leaned closer, pinching Peter's chin between his thumb and index finger and gently closed the gap between them. It didn't mean much because Wade's mask was still on but it's the thought that counts...

Peter didn't understand why he was so at ease with this. He was never this easy. He hated Wade and now suddenly he appreciated Wade quite highly. Hell, he barely got anything on the receiving side. Wade wouldn't even show him his face... And yet... He didn't want to stop. Maybe he was easy when it came to people like Wade that drew him in like a moth to a flame. The only problem was that, this entire endeavor was sure to end up with him getting burned.

Peter slowly lifted his free hand to rest behind Wade's neck and he quickly pulled apart the gap to open the fabric of his mask before he pulled it up only slightly to see Wade's neck before Wade quickly retaliated and pulled it down. 

Oh...

That's why...

Wade didn't even say anything as he shot straight up from his sitting position and jumped straight off the billboard onto a passing truck. Peter called out his name and tried to stop him but before he knew it, Wade was already gone.

___________

In case you couldn't tell, this is a faster paced story intentionally.


	5. Crushing

"What did I say Peter? I told you to stay away from him and you do exactly what I told you not to do! Should I staple a note to your forehead so that you won't forget?" Peter has been actively avoiding Mr Stark every since what happened. It worked for a while but soon Iron Man just wasn't in the mood to tolerate it any longer.

So here he was, a week later, sitting on a park hill while the prototype Iron man lectured him on his behaviour. "Honestly, it's not my fault that he was at the crime scene! It's not my fault the press got the wrong idea of what I was doing! It's not like I was in an alleyway fucking him or something!" Peter snapped.

No, he was on a billboard stand kissing him.

Not that Peter would say that part out loud. Luckily for that one moment, Mr Stark's eyes were looking elsewhere.

"Don't you snap at me kid! I'm the one that's responsible for you! You think I like having to baby you every second of the day? I've got shit to do Peter, if you keep doing this kind of crap, then not only will I be on your case but Steve will too! Once he gets involved, oh I can't wait for your funeral!"

"But-"

"Don't even start with me! You're on thin ice! Trust me when I say you don't want to be involved with that guy, he's all sorts of bad news!"

"He doesn't seem that bad to me", Peter mumbled but Mr Stark sure as hell heard him.

"You don't know him, stop pretending like you do. When you think you've figured Deadpool out, you just then realise that there's about twenty more chapters to his story. Once those are done, there'll always be more. Don't. Get. Involved", Iron man then flew off without giving Peter the chance to retaliate, watching him fly off with a glare.

He let out an exasperated grunt and pulled his knees to his chest. Was he going to listen to Mr Stark? For the first time ever, he knew he wasn't. The more he resisted the urge to unravel more about the Mercenary with a mouth, the more he felt himself falling. Falling into what? He wasn't sure yet.

He wanted to know why Wade's skin looked like that. Did it have to do with why he was immortal? Did his entire body look like that? Peter still didn't know what Wade's face looked like, he only saw the bottom of his chin and his neck, and that was enough to understand why Wade hid like he did. 

"Are you Spider-Man?" A small child approached him and Peter looked over at him. He now realised he was still sitting on a hill in the park fully suited. 

"That would be me..." He tilted his head and smiled from behind his mask at the small child who grinned giddily. "I wanna be a hero like you!" He beamed and Peter let out a faint chuckle, climbing to his feet and practically towering over the kid.

"Where're your parents?"

The boy pointed to a picnic seat where two women were seated, looking over at them with small smiles. Peter grinned and took the boy by the hand and lead him over to the seat, greeting the women politely and accepting to have a photo with their son.

It was moments like these that he felt so at ease. If it was just making a small child happy, it was worth the world.

He just wanted everyone to be happy and safe... Everyone...

_______

School was as uneventful as ever. He didn't really want to there. Whether he was being spoken to by Ned or Harry, Liz or MJ, he didn't want to be there. There was only one person he wanted to see. It was so pathetic...

He was like a child having an elementary crush. A crush on the worst person he could possibly have one on. He wanted to see Wade again. He really did. It was embarrassing and stressful to carry these emotions and he couldn't tell anyone about it. None of his friends would understand why he was crushing on this merc he supposedly never met.

Sure he could tell Ned since he knew about his identity incidentally, but how could he? He barely spoke to Ned these days as is, being so preoccupied with his thoughts and responsibility being part of the Avengers. As far as Ned knew, Peter was crushing either on MJ or Liz, he wasn't sure which.

Peter used to like them but... Ever since he met Wade his eyes have kinda... Shifted to an entirely new gender and category. Apparently his type was psychopathic mercenaries that looked like they were burn victims.

Peter finished school after another boring and uneventful day, dragging his feet on the ground. Soon he heard a few gasps and whispers around him, he heard his name being mentioned a few times and he finally looked up only for his eyes to grow wider than saucers as he saw the same red suited creep leaning against his locker, watching him.

Here?! Of all places? At his fucking school!?

He looked around and hurried out the front door, fully aware that Wade was most likely hot on his heels. Peter already knew he was insane, but he didn't realise just how crazy he was. Now the entire school was going to be talking about Deadpool following Peter around like a puppy.

He was glad that graduation was due in only four more weeks, he wouldn't have to stand for it any longer. Once he was safely out of sight from his school he turned around and faced Wade with livid eyes.

"Are you fucking insane!?"

"I missed you too", Deadpool chuckled as he walked into an alleyway with Peter following him angrily. "At my school!? You couldn't have picked a better place than my school!? Do you want the whole world knowing who I am!?"

"I couldn't think of a better way to surprise my princess", Wade turned around to look at Peter with crossed arms. "You're ignorance is really fucking pissing me off Wade! You disappear for three weeks and then come to my school and cause a stir? Are you retarded?! Honestly I don't know what goes through that head of yours when you think-"

Wade placed his hands on Peter's shoulders and pushed him up against a wall, moving one of his hands to the back of his mask and moving it up enough to expose his scarred lips before he pressed his mouth against Peter's.

There it was.

Peter's official first kiss with Wade. Something he previously wouldn't stop thinking about doing, now he didn't have to try and imagine it, it was happening. It was... Honestly better than he thought it would be. He expected because of Wade's skin, it would be unpleasant but he was pleasantly surprised to feel Wade's rough lips against his soft ones.

Before he had the chance to collect himself and kiss back, Wade pulled away and let out a small breath. "Now I can finally relax", he moved to take a step back and cover his mouth up but Peter hastily grabbed Wade's shoulders, drawing him in for another kiss. A much deeper kiss than the last one.

Of course Wade was shocked by Peter's actions but he quickly got over himself and happily obliged to the action, pressing his body against Peter's. Peter tilted his head back to make it last longer, seeing as he was much shorter than Wade was. 

Peter honestly has never... Kissed someone like this. He's kissed someone before Wade but it never progressed into a tongue kiss. He hoped he wasn't too bad at this, but judging by the fact that Wade hasn't pulled away or complained, he assumed he was doing okay. 

Wade placed his thigh between Peter's legs and pressed up against his crotch which made Peter gasp into the kiss, standing on his toes as a newfound sensation bolted throughout his body. It wasn't a bad sensation... Just different.

Peter gently bit into Wade's bottom lip which earned him a moan from the bigger male who's leg applied more pressure between Peter's thighs. This was all so new and exciting for the young adult, he wanted to do more. Much more. It made his body incredibly excited. Even his mind was buzzing with desire as he played at the collar of Wade's suit, wanting to explore more skin.

This was where Wade put a stop to the entire thing, pulling away from Peter's lips and breathing heavily. He leaned his head back when Peter tried to kiss him again, listening to the teen whine with need which honestly was the cutest thing Wade has ever experienced. 

Peter wanted more, who'da thunked?

"You're... So fucking cute baby boy", he growled huskily and Peter let out another whimper, for the first time liking how that pet name rolled off Wade's tongue. Wade gave Peter one last lingering kiss and pulled away, retracting his body from the high school student.

"W-Wade..." Peter breathed out, the places that Wade had touched feeling as though it were burning. His lips were swollen and throbbing and the blood in his veins rushed all the way to his lower body. 

Peter opened his eyes and gave a light groan of irritation when he saw Wade was out of sight. Peter looked around his surroundings, trying to see where wade had gone but slammed his fist into the wall when he realized Wade had left him completely hot and bothered. 

The prick. 

__________


	6. Discussion

"So Pete", Mr Stark started as the young boy entered his office. "Why don't you uh... Take a seat right there?" Tony gestured to the chair in front of his desk and the boy swallowed thickly, not moving from where he stood at the door.

"I-I think I'm fine right here".

"We insist", a new voice perked and the boy flinched, turning his head to only now notice that Captain America was propped up against the wall, his eyes focused sternly on Peter. "What's going on?" Peter hesitantly obeyed the command and dragged himself to the chair.

"We have a few things that we'd like to discuss", Tony sighed, shifting a few papers on his desk and aligned them neatly. 

"Okay..."

"Kid, the thing is-" Mr Stark started but Steve cut him off.

"Why the hell are you sticking around Deadpool?" He asked and Tony waved his hand around before dropping it heavily on his desk. "Yeah, that".

"I'm not 'sticking' around Deadpool", Peter declared, despite knowing it was a lie. He considered it a white lie because he wasn't particularly, looking, for Wade, it was just when Wade found him he was more inclined to talk to him.

"Don't give me that shit Peter", Tony pointed a finger at the boy accusingly. 

"What part of.... Literally everything I've told you lately, did you not understand?" He continued and Steve rolled his eyes. "This is why no one can take you seriously Tony", Steve commented and Tony turned his finger to point at Captain A.

"Did I ask you? Please correct me if I'm wrong but I don't recall looking at you when I fucking spoke, so bite your tongue Rogers", Tony returned to point at Peter. "I'll handle this".

"Another thing Pete-" Steve cut him off again.

"At what point did you reveal your identity to that freak?" Steve slammed a fist into the desk and Tony tutted at him. "Hey hey hey, watch the desk jackass. That's Dalbergia wood right there!"

"What's your point?" Steve gave him an irritated expression.

"What's my point? This shit is expensive is my point! Don't go breaking my goddamn stuff!"

"I didn't reveal anything to him!" Peter interrupted their childish spat with a defensive expression, the two rolling their eyes at him. "Yeah, sure, as if he'd just coincidentally show up at your school and follow you out".

"I didn't reveal it to him I swear!"

"Then again", Tony wagged his finger through the air and looked up at Steve with a thoughtful gaze. "The dude a creep, wouldn't surprise me if he followed Peter around and watched him", this statement evoked a deep scowl in the other male as he thumped his other hand into the desk, ignoring the second string of Tony's complaints.

"Has he made any threats or moves on you?" Steve asked, an incredibly livid expression swarming through his eyes and Peter felt himself shrink under the intensity of his gaze.

"He's..." Peter hesitated and the two leaned slightly closer, suspicious of his hesitation. "You need to tell us Pete, you won't be in trouble if you tell us, you will be in trouble if you don't and we find out elsewhere so I suggest you cough it up", Tony stated and Peter sighed as he cheeks grew rosier.

"He, kinda... Kissed me I guess", he looked up at their reactions and they stared at him like they didn't understand.

"Like... Under?" Tony asked and Steve's eyes shot wide open, slapping Tony harshly in the chest.

"Hey! Easy, Jesus, it was a simple and reasonable question!"

"No! He didn't- No!" Peter flailed his arms around. 

"I've decided, I'm gonna kill him", Steve nodded to himself as he straightened his form. "Don't treat Peter like a virgin daughter, he can handle a creep like Deadpool... I think", Tony placed a hand on Steve's forearm, trying to calm him down.

"It's not like he fights me, he's really not as bad as you say he is", this response brought a sarcastic laugh from Steve who shook his head. "That's a new one, someone defending Wade Wilson, oh this is just fucking hilarious".

"Listen, I don't understand why you think I can't handle myself and honestly I'm not in the mood to find out. Can you two just like, leave me alone? I'm perfectly capable of handling it myself!", Peter defended and stood from his seat, glaring at the two of them.

"And if he reveal's your identity?"

"He wouldn't, I'm sure Wade has better shit to do that broadcast a fellow 'superhero's' identity", Peter snapped, using hand quotation's on the 'superhero' part. "You don't know what you're dealing with kid", Tony shook his head and Peter scoffed at them

This was unbelievable, why did people underestimate him like this? Sure he was younger than the rest but he knew how to fight and he knew how to defend himself. Deadpool hasn't shown any signs of malice and Peter had no reason to fight him. Peter honestly and genuinely liked Wade, and it seemed like nothing was going to change his opinion at this point.

Besides, it wasn't like he purposely tried to get involved with him, he just happened to stumble upon the man doing sketchy shit and then boom, they kept running into each other. Peter wasn't broadcasting his interest in Deadpool at all, aside from the times he and Wade were alone, which were very little.

That time in the alleyway was the last he saw the Merc, it was a week ago. 

Peter wasn't going out of his way to find Wade, he kept an eye out for him but he didn't actively search for him. There was no point in doing that because Peter honestly had better shit to do that feed into his crush.

He knew how childish he must sound when he says that he's capable of himself when Captain A and Mr Stark have to keep saving his ass, but he didn't need to be saved from Wade.

He wasn't afraid of him.

_________

"Did you get a stern talking to?" Spider-man flinched at the voice that perked from behind him, his head tilting over to look back at the man himself.

"How'd you know? Was my 'guardian angel' watching me?"

"I'm always looking out for my baby boy! But no, I can just tell by the atmosphere surrounding you. You've got that 'my fucking parents don't understand me' feel to you right now", Deadpool described and Peter gave out a faint chuckle.

"You hit the nail on the head", Spider-Man shrugged dramatically and fell back into the ground. "They're not my parents though..."

"Who? Daddy one and two?"

"Daddy one and... You think Mr Stark and Captain A are my dads?" Spider-Man repeated in amusement, Deadpool wandering closer and taking a seat beside him. They were sat on the roof of a building, their legs dangling over the side.

"They sure act like it", Wade hummed out.

"They treat me like a toddler".

"I don't blame them, you do look quite premature".

"Fuck off", Peter rolled his eyes and Deadpool gasped, placing a hand over Peter's mouth. "Now, watch your language young man!"

"Suuys oo", Peter's words were muffled behind Wade's hand.

"I can't quite here you baby boy, you're gonna have to speak up", he grinned from behind his mask as he leaned closer to Spider-Man. "Yuur n phuukn apphshul", Peter snapped and Deadpool hummed.

"What was that?"

Spider-Man's lips curled upwards. "Phucc e dadndy".

"Was that an invitation?" Deadpool pulled his hand away and Spider-Man quickly grabbed Wade by the shoulder's and forced him onto his back, straddling him. "Careful baby, there's a giant gap right behind you that you can fall into", Deadpool lazily warned, seemingly unmoved by Peter's action, but in reality he was fanboying on the inside.

"Can I kiss you?"

"You're actually asking me? Polite but unnecessary", Deadpool rolled up the bottom of his mask and almost immediately, Peter's now exposed mouth was on top of Wade's in a hungry kiss. The two enjoyed the warmth of the other's lips, their tongues soon intermingling as they opened their mouths for more entrance.

Kissing him feels so right. Peter couldn't stop lulling at this fact, it was so addicting that he thought he'd happily drown in a sea of Wade's kisses. It was so captivating and delightful, he felt so happy... Everywhere, especially down under.

If only this moment could last forever.

________


	7. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome content to make up for the delay!

Peter was officially free from the restrictions of school. Those three weeks were filled with people questioning his interaction with Wade, which he had no problem with avoiding, and him planning what to do after graduation rolled out. 

His graduation was rather tedious than 'out of this world'. He had Aunt May attend and that was all. She seemed more excited than he did. He was more excited to get out of those stuffy clothes and into his suit so he could get to work. He has been incredibly irritable as of late.

Ever since his formal discussion with Captain A and Mr Stark, it magically seemed like his interactions with Wade grew more and more scarce. In fact, the last time he saw him was on that roof after he was confronted by the two paranoid men. So either they got rid of him, threatened him or... Wade suddenly lost interest.

As much as he didn't want to think that Wade got bored of him, it was not impossible. Of course when he considered that option at first, he thought it was far from the truth. Wade seemed more than persistent to drop his progress, but the longer time went by without seeing him, the more Peter started to doubt himself.

Maybe he was tired of all the trouble with Tony and Steve, that he may not want to continue this 'relationship' when he could barely touch the boy without getting outed. It made sense why he wouldn't want to have have anything to do with Peter... He probably had enough trouble on his hands, being the arrogant creep he was, why waste effort on a teenage boy?

"You look damn near jumping off a bridge", Ned commented which cut Peter from his depressive train of thoughts. 

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you look deep in thought, everything alright?"

"Yeah it's fine, just a lot of stress on the future you know?" More like his future with Wade.

"Totally, it's so weird to think about", he chuckled and nodded in agreement to Peter's words, the two having a brief discussion about what to do from now on. "You gonna go live with the the Avengers team?"

"I've been given the offer but, I'm still trying to decide whether or not to accept. As cool as it is, they're very smothering even without me living there, but I'll consider it of course", Peter shrugged. That was the truth, he wasn't sure he could handle living closer to Steve and Tony, knowing that if he lived with them, they'd be on his case 24/7. It's not like they didn't do that already.

The two chatted a bit more before they were called to take pictures, which allowed Peter's thoughts to be consumed by not only Wade, but the offer made by the Avengers.

_____________

"You're gonna be working a lot more than you were aren't you?" Aunt May asked when they arrived home after the graduation, Peter pulling off his tie and sighing out. "It looks that way, yeah..."

"I can only wish you luck, I'm so proud of you Pete", she cupped his cheeks as she stared up fondly into his eyes, leaning closer to plant a motherly kiss onto his forehead. "Why don't we make celebratory pizza tonight?" Peter offered, wanting to spend some much needed time with his Aunt.

"You sure you don't have to go to work? I'd hate to be holding you back-"

"I insist, I'm sure it's fine for me to just have one evening off with the best Aunt in the world?" Peter grinned and watched her blush bashfully, waving him off. "You're so sweet, then let's definitely celebrate and make some unhealthy food!"

Peter shot her a thumbs up and went his room to change out of his suit, somewhat disappointed when he went in and saw the room empty. He didn't know why but he was secretly hoping that Wade would be here to annoyingly congratulate him on his graduation. 

With a dismissive shake of his head, he changed into his lazy clothes and went to the kitchen to meet back up with Aunt May and begin their mission to make the most catastrophically delicious pizza they could.

____________ 

"-baby on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock~" a low hum of singing woke up Peter from his restless slumber, his hand raising to his face and rubbing his eyes as he slowly came to his senses.

"Heya sunshine, have a good sleep? Any dreams? If so, was I in them?" The familiar voice hit his ears and he scoffed as if by nature. Wade has that effect on people. "Wade?" Peter croaked as he started opening his eyes.

Lips met his and he exhaled through his nostrils, the simple gesture enough to wake him up completely as he happily kissed back. "Did you miss me baby boy?" Wade whispered against Peter's lips and the young post-graduate hummed, wrapping his arms around Wade's neck and pulled him onto the bed.

"Someone's incredibly needy, if I didn't know better I would've thought you loved me", Wade teased softly and Peter grunted, melting against Wade's body as if ready to reenter sleep in this position. 

"I didn't wake you up so you could drool all over me", Wade snorted and flicked Peter's forehead, the teen's face scrunching up and he finally opened his eyes to look at Wade through the darkness. 

"Where have you been?"

"More importantly, where have I not been?"

"You haven't been here, with me, is where".

"Oof, that's cute of you to say Petey, keep being so adorable I may just get a nose bleed", Wade replied as he sat up on Peter's bed and looked down at him. "Where have you been though?" Peter asked again, stretching out his limbs and sitting up to look at Wade. 

Wade couldn't help but lift his arm and pinch Peter's cheek. The boy was so cute, it hurt just to look at him. His hair was messy and practically pointing in all directions and a small pouted rested on his face as he gazed at him with a sleep stare. If he were an anime character he would be rolling on the floor with an arrow shooting through his heart while blood spouted from his nostrils. 

"Were you worried about me?" Wade asked.

"Does it matter?"

"To me, it does", he hummed and pulled his hands away from Peter's face. "I wasn't worried... More like confused and a little suspicious..."

"Suspicious?"

"That Steve and Tony scared you off", he pouted again and Wade laughed dryly as he patted Peter on the head. God he couldn't keep his hands off the boy. "They are the least of my concerns baby, I get threats from them daily, and half the time its about me trying to steal one of Tony's suits", he huffed at the memories of times he actually got close to succeeding. 

"Why... Would you do that?"

"It's a nice get up".

"So they... don't only threaten you not to see me?"

"They do. But that's only one of the string of threats they throw at me".

"Oh..."

"But that's not the main reason I'm here, I'm here to congratulate my baby boy on finishing school! I'm so proud of you!" He suddenly pulled Peter into a bone crushing embrace, humming about how proud daddy was of his achievements. "You're... crushing... me", He whimpered and Wade withdrew, fluffing Peter's messy hair fondly.

"This means we have more time to... Get to know each other", Wade cheerily declared. 

"Yeah but... How often are you actually gonna be there? What is your intention with regards to me?" Peter queried and Wade paused, tilting his head to the side. It was like Peter was subconsciously pushing Wade into being his boyfriend.

"Where were you, you still haven't answered that question", Peter leaned closer to Wade who leaned back, overwhelmed by the sudden interrogation. Peter didn't even know what the hell he was doing, he's been stressing about Wade not seeing him and now that he's here, all Peter is doing is probably scaring him away.

"I had work", Wade said seriously, slumping his shoulders. "My jobs don't always take five second to complete, sometimes I have to travel to complete the job", he stated and Peter nodded slowly. 

"So you're not bored of me?"

"Bored? Where did you get that idea?" He asked in surprise, reaching and cupping Peter's cheeks in his palms. "You do this thing where you vanish without saying anything and I can't help but wonder... Am I the only one you're... Like this with?" He asked, a self conscious expression crossing his features.

"You're the only one I'm seeing Peter and I'm in no way getting bored of you", he reassured, an unfamiliar tone of seriousness coating his words. "I'm so stupid for worrying about it... It's probably just an annoying buzzing in your ear..."

"Yeah but I like it, I like you", Wade chuckled softly as he leaned his forehead against Peter's shoulder. 

"Don't worry baby boy, I'm not going anywhere".

___________


	8. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Wade serious about them? Peter isn't sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Casually adds new chapter after being on hold for this story for the past couple of months*

“I feel like it’s pointless to talk about it at this point”, Peter turned around to see Tony, an exasperated expression on his face as he neared the teenager. At this point, the other members purely spoke to Peter about one thing, and all the words that came tumbling from their lips went through one ear and straight out the other with Peter. He was not up for negotiation. It was his life, he could be with whoever the fuck he wanted, it wasn’t like they were his parents.

“Yeah”, Peter responded with a tight smile, turning back to his suit which was placed in a glass case, Peter taking a moment to admire the features of it. It was his new one that Tony offered, and he could barely believe his luck. He’s owned it for a while now, but he was still more comfortable to use the original Tony gave him. He’ll use this one in good time.

“I’m not here to… Badger you kid”, Tony joined Peter’s side as he looked up at the suit before turning his head to face the younger male. “I came to ask why”.

“Why what?” Though Peter had an idea of what he was asking.

“Wade. Why him? What is it about that erratic lunatic that makes you so certain to stick with him? Despite what everyone tells you?”

Peter paused for a moment as he pondered that question. He’s considered that question numerous times, especially when Wade was being particularly obnoxious. At some point, he supposed it was for the curiosity of being with a mysterious man that hid himself behind a mask of humour, but later it turned into just wanting to fix him. He was a broken man. A man everyone turned away from when they met him, as Peter did, when he was truly just begging for help. Wade continued to shelter himself in his joking nature around Peter. They weren’t close enough for him to completely open up, but Peter hoped to eventually get there. He wanted to be the one to understand Wade Wilson.

“Beats me”, is what Peter said as he shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I’m just hoping that he’s more than what you all believe him to be”.

“I doubt that”.

“Yeah? Have you given him the chance to prove it?” Peter challenged as he quirked his brow at Mr Stark, the older male staying silent before he gave out a defeated sigh.

“Listen”, he said seriously, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “No matter how much we pander you about him, it seems pretty clear that you’re not planning on relenting any time soon, but all I’m going to say is, be careful”, he squeezed Peter’s shoulder for a second before retracting and turning away from him.

Peter watched Tony leave with a sullen expression, wondering whether that would truly be the last time he ever would warn Peter against Wade. He surely hoped it would be. He just wanted to make his own decisions out of his own free will, without people telling what he could and couldn’t do. Though it was perfectly understandable why he’d be wary of Deadpool, with the reputation he had…

Peter sighed and glanced back at the suit in the case before he left the room, the doors sliding close behind him.

_____

Peter and Wade were not officially together. They were somewhat nearing the idea, but it was not set in stone that they were partners, however, they were somewhat committed to one another romantically, at least that’s how it was from Peter’s end. He never thought of Wade as his boyfriend but when other people flirted with him, he always felt like he would be betraying Wade somehow if he allowed them to persist.

It really sucked. This unlabelled thing they had going on.

Either way, it wasn’t like Peter could publicly go out with Wade. Firstly, because he’s actually never seen Deadpool out of his suit and secondly, he’d get chewed out by the team for being so obvious. Wade attracted too much attention, whether he was in his suit or not.

Peter also wasn’t sure whether Wade genuinely took it seriously or not. A lot of the time he spoke about them as if it were some sort of game, and that rubbed Peter the wrong way entirely.

Peter was not opposed to being in an official relationship with Wade, as long as it was serious from both ends, there was far too much uncertainty on Peter’s side of whether Wade was genuine or not. Peter had no idea how to talk to Wade about it, because every time he tried, Wade would tease him about it and forced Peter to back out, like asking Wade about them was laughable.

“Yoo-Hoo!” Spider-Man heard a faint voice sing out, lunging from one web to another and propping himself on the edge of a sigh board, climbing on top and balancing on the balls of his feet as his eyes searched for the source of the voice, though he had a good idea of who called to him. There was only one person arrogant enough to call out at Spider-Man like that.

He spotted the red suit and he huffed but didn’t take any action to head towards the mercenary on the roof across from where Spider-Man was situated. He was waving his katana’s in the air, even though Spider-Man was certain he knew he had been detected. He guessed Deadpool wouldn’t relent until he acknowledged him in some way.

“Spidey! Spider-Boy! Over here! Can you see me pooky! I’m on the roof directly in front of you!”

“I see that”, Spider-Man remarked loud enough for the other to hear, watching as he lowered his weapons but didn’t sheath them.

“Crazy-That we bump into each other! It’s like fate keeps bringing us closer together when we’re in action!” Deadpool exclaimed, sounding rather breathless. Spider-Man took in the state of him and noticed that his blades were coated with blood and a few tears were marked on his suit. Was he currently on a job?

“Pool? What are you doing?” Spider-Man stood up, remaining perfectly balanced on the narrow sign.

“Hwah! More like, what am I not doing!” He laughed tiredly, the doors that lead to the roof he was on suddenly jerked a bit, but Peter could see a pipe lodged in the door handles, keeping it sealed. Spider-Man then realised that Deadpool was being chased. Either he had finished his job and he was getting backlash from it, or he was still in the process of completing it. “A real- Godsent you are Spider-Man! Please help your poor maiden! He is sure to give you a treat for your efforts!” Deadpool was sounded rather desperate as he glanced back at the doors then at Spider-Man.

“Just jump off the building”, Spider-Man pointed at him, amusement coating his words. “Not like you won’t recover from a couple broken bones right Wade?” Deadpool let out a dramatic gasp as he tapped the edges of his katanas on the ground, showing his impatience.

“That hurt Spidey! But stop shitting about. I’m standing here with my thumb up my ass! Please help me out of this one!” Deadpool pleaded and Spider-Man gave out a short breath before he leapt off the sign and swung himself towards Deadpool, flashing right past him and onto the doors that started to open when the pipe snapped from the pressure. Spider-Man boosted himself off the door, shooting webs to keep it shut as he grabbed the male and carried him across the buildings, Deadpool not failing to let out loud screams as he clung to Spider-Man.

Once they were a good distance away from the building, Spider-Man stopped at a park, throwing himself and Deadpool onto a barren tree and setting Wade down on the grass beneath the tree. Wade slammed his back into the body of the tree and gripped at the fabric of his chest as if feeling for his heart. Spider-Man rolled his eyes at his childishness, it wasn’t like it was the first time he’s carried Deadpool through swinging before.

“I thought I was at the end of my rope! What a wild ride! Reminds me of that one time my mom tried to push me in front of an incoming train”, he seemingly frowned behind his mask. “Or was it my brother? I can’t remember, its happened so many times”, he laughed heartedly.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Spider-Man sighed as he balanced himself on the tree branch, Deadpool looking up at him. “You get yourself into a lot of trouble, quit dragging me into it”, he gruffly added, and Wade breathed out.

“You love the rush though, if you meant that, you wouldn’t stick to me, now woulda?”

Spider-Man said nothing.

“You love saving your damsel?” Deadpool hummed and Spider-Man looked down at him, his mask hiding the expression he wore, which Deadpool couldn’t help but to think it as a pity. “I said I’d give you a treat, yeah? Come on down here and papa can give you some love!” Deadpool spoke in a baby voice and extended his hands up to Spider-Man who scoffed and jumped off from the tree, heading towards the streets.

“My work here is done. I’ve got better things to do”, he said seriously, and Wade huffed as he brought his knees up to his chest, making an annoying and high pitched whining sound.

“You never give me enough attention! So cold! I never know what’s going on with you”, Spider-Man halted his walk at that and turned his head to take a glimpse at Deadpool who noted him stopping in his tracks. Even though Deadpool couldn’t see his features, he could feel the glare coming from Peter’s eyes. Had he said something wrong?

“Ironic of you to say that”, Spider-Man responded sharply and Deadpool slumped his shoulders as he tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. Spider-Man said nothing more as he broke into a sprint and shot out his webs, already carrying himself into the sea of buildings, blocking Wade’s sight of him.

______

Peter enjoyed taking photographs. Before he was involved with any idea of super heroism, he always enjoyed the idea of succeeding some sort of photography career. Though it was no longer his main focus any more, he didn’t want to forget his interest in the activity.

Today was one of his few days that he allowed himself a rest, finding himself back at the park and taking pictures of anything that caught his eye. Flowers, animals, clouds and occasionally people. He was in the midst of taking a picture of a squirrel feeding on an acorn when someone hurried over to him while managing to startle the small rodent and it scurried up a tree.

He lowered his camera sullenly and turned his head to see who had approached him. He was surprised that it was Wade, but he was surprised to see Wade in normal clothes, his scarred face almost sheltered completely by the hoody he wore. It was the first time Peter saw him whole face, it was a lot to take in.

His hands lowered, setting the camera on the ground as he stare up at Wade. “Look at you, sitting here trying to take aesthetic pictures of furry rats to post on snapchat”, Wade teased, and Peter’s awe faded in a flash as he glared at the male.

“I don’t have snapchat”, Peter remarked as he looked down at his camera, sensing Wade taking a seat beside him.

“How incredibly outdated of you. Most kids your age are all raving about that crap”.

“I’ve got better things to do than flaunt photographs to get attention online”, Peter said, and Wade chuckled as he leaned closer and placed his chin on Peter’s shoulder. Peter looked at him, he could see the hesitance in Wade’s pale eyes, like he was waiting for Peter to be repelled by his face.

Peter was stunned by the extremity of it, but not repelled. He wondered what Wade looked like before, or how he wound up like this. “Are you free for the day?” Peter asked softly and Wade blinked as he hummed, acting like he actually was unsure.

“Schedule for today is fully booked”.

“By what?”

“By you”, Wade said with a small smile, leaning his face closer as if asking to kiss Peter. The offer was obliged as Peter veered in closer and captured Wade’s rough lips in his own soft ones. It was brief and gentle, the two cleaning their heads against one another as they enjoyed the presence of the other.

It felt so comforting to Peter, he felt so genuine about this person and yet… He was unsure whether those feelings were reciprocated. He opened his eyes to look at Wade whose eyes remained shut. Peter wanted reassurance that this was solid, what they had. He couldn’t stand it just being fleeting at this stage, Wade having the confidence to come out bare faced to Peter only made him more certain.

But he couldn’t ask, for fear that it possibly was just a moment in the heat.

He’ll ask another time.

 

 


End file.
